Grady vs Brant KOTLC (Grady's POV)
by NeutralEyez
Summary: A cool retelling of the end of Everblaze, the fight between Grady and Brant. Sooooooooooper dramatic from Grady's perspective.


WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ EVERBLAZE YOU CANNOT READ THIS FANFIC. THANK YOU.

DISCLAIMER: ALL QUOTES AND CHARACTERS AND STORY IS BY SHANNON MESSENGER THANK YOU

This is a fun recreation of the famous fight between Brant and Grady at the end of Everblaze, but from the perspective of Grady. It will show into the mind of a Mesmer, but mostly a father, who loves his daughter and is taking revenge for the one that was killed. It's very long, so bear with me. Enjoy!

"Sixteen years," I said, throwing the rock at the wall, watching it shatter.

We went silent as my eyes grew wet.

"All this time," I said, my voice thick. "I thought he was broken by _grief_."

"Maybe he was," Sophie said.

I saw her hesitate, wishing I could know what she was thinking, like she could for me.

"What if it was an accident?" She suggested. "What if he lost control of his temper and the fire just… happened?"

I wished she was right, but I just knew the truth, I knew it was too good to be true. My heart swelled with love for her anyways.

"I love this about you, Sophie," I said, brushing her hair to the side, but being careful not to touch her circlet. "You always hope for the best."

"But what if I'm right?" She said quietly.

"Even if you are - and I don't think that's the case - how was what he did to _you_ an _accident_?" I asked firmly. I traced my hands over her wrists. The ones that had took an hour to heal.

I started: "Maybe-"

"Well, I guess this means no more custard bursts," a scratchy voice behind us interrupted.

A fire sprung to life in me, and my heart began to race when I realized who it was. Brant.

I gripped harder on Sophie's wrists and dragged her behind me. I turned to face Brant. The look on his face was casual and for once, I didn't feel bad when I saw his scars. I felt smug.

"I guess this means there's no need to pretend anymore, is there?" He said, smiling. My rage burned hotter.

"What? Not happy to see me again? I thought you were working so hard to find me."

"Actually, I was working to stop you," Sophie corrected.

"Hmm, and that hasn't gone very well either, has it?" Brant replied, tracing the shape of the circlet on his own forehead.

"I must say, that contraption is the only good decision the council's ever made. Well, that, and having you heal Fintan. Both worked out very well for me."

"Watch yourself, Brant!" I said, scowling.

"Why? So I can wait another sixteen years for you to figure out what's going on? Tell me this—what do you think I do all day? Sit in this cold box of a house, staring at the walls, waiting for my annual visit? Actually, I get out all the time. It's amazing how much a little ash helps me slip past goblins."

My rage converted to pure power inside my chest.

Sophie was saying something, so was Brant, but I couldn't hear them, and I only saw red.

I draw the power out, and slowly, carefully snaking its way into Brant's arm.

He didn't even notice when his fist came flying up at his own face, until it was too late.

Blood erupted from his nose like a volcano that spewed red, red, red everywhere.

I smirked.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Brant said.

"Or else what?"

I called the power from his arm, and brought his elbow toward his stomach.

He groaned.

"You're not fooling anyone, Brant. I've seen the madness you hide behind the surface. I've watched you clawing at the walls and slithering on your belly and collapsed in a puddle of your own drool," I said, hoping it would hit a nerve.

Brant smiled.

"Or maybe I just wanted to see if you'd mop up my spit!" He exclaimed.

I brought his arm at his face twice, fast.

He laughed.

"Does that make you feel better, Grady?"

The thought of Jolie reached my mind. He stole her from me.

" _Nothing_ will EVER make me feel better!" I growled "You've stolen everything-

"EVERYTHING WAS STOLEN FROM ME!" Brant yelled. "All I wanted was to take my rightful place in society, but the Council wouldn't let me. They were too afraid of this."

A flame appeared when he snapped, licking his hand like a hungry dog.

"Look at you both cower!" He sneered. "Can't you see the beauty of it? It's a _gift_."

"Fire destroys everything it touches," said Sophie.

"Not me," replied Brant.

"Yes it did. I saw the letters you wrote Jolie. I know how much you loved her."

"I did. But the Council and the Black Swan poisoned her against me."

"She wasn't against you. I read her journal. She defended you. Even at the end, when she knew what you were."

"What I am is a _visionary_!"

"No- you're a MURDERER!" I interrupted.

"I'd like to see you stop me."

A football hissed into existence over Brant's hand.

"Enough," I said calmly, even though I was terrified inside.

He could harness flame, and he killed my daughter and now he's going to kill another one.

"Put it out."

"I'd like to see you make me."

"Oh, I can."

My power filled him, and his smile turned to screaming as he plunged his own hand into the Everblaze above his other hand.

"Stop!" Sophie shrieked. But I wasn't about to give up my revenge.

"He can stop it himself, if he just puts out the flames," I said, smirking at Brant.

"NEVER!" Brant yelled.

"THEN YOU CAN BURN!"

I thought of Jolie. And Edaline. And Sophie. Even my brother and sister-in-law. He had hurt everyone I loved. And now I'm going to get him back. He'll finally pay.

I heard the faintest whisper outside my own head.

"Grady, Jolie wouldn't want this."

Wouldn't want this? This was the man who _killed_ her!

"You should go, Sophie."

"Not without you."

"I have to finish this first."

"How? If you don't stop, you'll end up like him."

I stopped for a second.

"Listen to her, she's such a smart little weapon," Brant interjected.

"I'm not a weapon!" Sophie said firmly.

"Not anymore."

He launched the sphere of Everblaze straight at her head, but Sophie ducked in time.

My rage exploded in my chest, I was not about to have him kill another daughter. My power snuck it's ways through the gates of his subconscious mind, which were powerful, but I did it. I had complete control over his body.

Brant turned and strode purposefully to the side of the cliff.

I heard a whisper outside and saw Sophie running towards me, so I had to freeze her where she was.

Her words finally reached my ears.

"You don't want to do this, Dad."

"No, I don't. But I have to. It's the only way to keep you safe.

Brant stepped further, his toe an inch off the edge. One more step…

"STOP! Just let the Council take him away," Sophie pleaded.

"So he can end up like Fintan? They'll never do what needs to be done. And he'll find a way to burn again," I replied.

"I CAN BURN NOW!" Brant yelled, a sphere of Everblaze materializing beside him.

"You'll never get the chance," I said.

"Oh, I will. Just give me a reason, Grady, and we all go up in flames - and moving Sophie counts. If she goes we all go. Or you can admit you've lost and set me free."

"I can make you want to surrender," I said, reaching the tendrils of my power into his delicate mind. My power searched for something, _anything_ , to hold on to. It found nothing, but the effort took a lot out of me.

"Can you? Looks like you can't. Guess there's an advantage to having a few crack in the old brain."

"I will never let you go, Brant."

He inched him forward. Forward. Forward.

But suddenly a wave of pure feeling and love that could only be inflicting, pierced my chest and I groaned. I was too much. I saw the fireball I felt Sophie's tackle, and then everything went black.


End file.
